Instituto
Esta pagina esta en proceso de traduccion y construccion asi que ten cuidado al editarla. Un Instituto es un refugio para los Cazadores de Sombras, y en algunos casos para Subterraneos y mundanos bajo su protección, y un lugar seguro destinado a albergar y ayudar a los Nefilim de todo el mundo en su tarea de matar demonios. Se encuentran en todas las grandes ciudades del mundo. A menudo se encuentran en las iglesias o construidos en tierra santa. Proposito Los Institutos sirven como la base local del poder de los Nefilim, funcionando como las embajadas en las gobiernos mundanos. Son la autoridad de todos los Nefilim de la ciudad donde esta asentada y controla las misiones tácticas. thumb|175px|El [[Instituto de New York dibujado por Clary]] Además, los Institutos sirven como símbolos de poder y de santidad de los Nefilim, construidos como monumentos al Ángel y la glorificación de su misión. Institutes are Nephilim homes, as much as Idris itself is, though Shadowhunters and members of a certain region's Clavebranch have their own homes in the area and rarely stay at the Institute, aside from the heads, its wards and its occasional guests. The corollary to this is that Institutes are the responsibility of all Shadowhunters, not just the Shadowhunters who are stationed at a particular Institute or who are a part of the Conclave, or Enclave, of that Institute's region. Orphaned Shadowhunters, or those whose parents have left the Clave, or have no residence in the area, are brought into the care of Institutes to be watched and raised trained as wards, usually trained in small groups, until they are eighteen, when they can decide what they want to do. Once past eighteen, it is tradition to allow these Shadowhunters to travel and spend time in residence at an Institute well away from their home to allow them to learn the great variation in local Shadowhunter cultures, both in philosophy and in specific techniques, from a wide range of sources. Un Instituto es un lugar para que los Cazadores de Sombras puedan encontrar protección en caso de peligro. Es una fortaleza para los que habitan el lugar. Los mundanos no tienen permitido entrar en un Instituto en circunstancias normales, pero la Ley permite a los Cazadores de Sombras ofrecer asilo si están en peligro inminente del ataque de un demonio o de algún Subterráneo; siempre que la situación no comprometa el secreto y la seguridad del Mundo de las Sombras. The same holds true for Downworlders, who may also be hosted or held in the Institute for shelter, interrogations, meetings, or for the simple maintenance of their cordial relations, particularly those who assist the Nephilim. Since vampires cannot enter the hallowed ground of the Institutes, they are accommodated at the Sanctuary, which also contains holding cells for demons being interrogated. Aquellos culpables de violaciones menores a la Ley en ocasiones son encerrados en las celdas de los Institutos. Hubo una epoca donde era comun que se tuvieran sirvientes mundanos con la Visión para cuidar del Instituto, usualmente durante generaciones o familias completas, distribuidas por todo el mundo. Es una practica que esta en desuso. Estructura Un Instituto pertenece al Consejo. Sus guardianes, elegidos por la Clave, viven allí, pero no es de su propiedad. Ellos se reportan con las autoridades en Idris. Por eso, se considera poco profesional que se decore un Instituto como si fuera una casa familiar. Los pasillos y los salones deben estar libre de retratos personales. Los Institutos no estan hechos para ser heredados de generación en generación dentro de la misma familia. Cuando el jefe anterior del Instituto muere, uno nuevo es llamado a tomar el lugar evitando que sea alguien de la familia anterior: el cambio de manos permite que nuevas ideas tomen el poder. Un buen ejemplo de un poco profesional manejo de un Instituto es el Instituto de York en 1878, cuando los Starkweathers, que habían manejado el Instituto por siglos, decoraron el lugar como si fuera su casa familiar. The Consul, the highest appointed official in the Clave, is also a consulting mentor for the heads of Institutes. All local Shadowhunters will be called to their Institute for Enclave meetings, to discuss local affairs that need not involve the Clave or Council. In some parts of the world, the head of the local Enclave is always the head of the largest local Institute; in some places they are different persons. Local traditions and history dominate; the only requirement is that the region be adequately represented in the Clave, however the local organization is structured. To be a head of an Institute indicates a great deal of power. Though most Shadowhunters are paid roughly the same, Institute heads are paid more because of their difficult position. They deal with many administrative tasks: communicating with Idris, Downworlder negotiations, etc. Therefore, they are rarely seen going out on basic hunting missions. They generally take on the more dangerous missions, such as raiding a large vampire nests. Componentes Los Institutos no tienen cerraduras con llave. En cambio, cualquier Cazador de Sombras puede conseguir entrar a cualquier Instituto, poniendo su mano en la puerta y pidiendo la entrada en el nombre de la Clave y el ángel Raziel. Hay algunas características que son comunes en todos los Institutos. Están construidos sobre suelo santificado y cuentan con poderosas salvaguardas, construidas para repeler demonios y prevenir que los vampiros entren. Las puertas se mantienen cerradas para todos los que no tiene sangre Nefilim y se abren sin problemas para quien si la tiene. Materiales con ciertas propiedades mágicas son usados para su construcción; el mortero para unir las piedras de la construcción se mezcla con sangre de Cazador de Sombras, siendo esta una poderosa defensa. Ademas se utiliza serbal en las vigas de soporte, que mantiene lejos a los espiritus malevolos y los encantamientos, asi como se aprovechasu densidad y fuerza natural; además los clavos y remaches son de hierro y plata, protegiendo de los hombres lobo y las hadas, o incluso se llega a usar electrum. Por lo general, y en especial en zonas bien pobladas, los Institutos utilizan el glamour, para mezclarse en el entorno y pasar desapercibido. El glamour es generalmente utilizado para hacer que el Instituto no solo parezco normal, también poco atractivo para los visitantes. Por ejemplo, el Instituto de Nueva York, el glamour hace que parezca como una iglesia vieja, destartalada, a la espera de ser demolida, cuando en realidad es una magnífica catedral de estilo gótico. Los Institutos también están protegidos con salvaguardas -"barreras mágicas" que lo protege contra los demonios. Al contrario de los salvaguardas de las Torres de los Demonios en Alacante, que previene la electricidad y fuentes de poder similar trabajar de forma fiable en el interior de sus fronteras, los salvaguardas débiles de los Institutos no causan este problema. Most Institutes today are wired for electricity, or at worst gaslight, although witchlight is often used for atmospheric effect or as a backup in places where electrical supply may be unreliable. There are exceptions, of course—a few of the Institutes in more historically besieged areas, or more remote locations, are either too warded or too far from mundane civilization to use modern power sources.2 Aside from these commonalities, one can find Institutes of all shapes and sizes, from the single-story sprawling villa of the Mexico City Instituto to the Eastern Carpathian Mountains fortress Institut high above Cluj in Romania.2 Fuente Institute en The Shadowhunters Wiki Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Instituto Categoría:Nefilim Categoría:Cazadores de Sombras